Sacrificio
by Isi-san
Summary: Tan.. tan parecido a su sensei y su bella historia de amor. • xD ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Enkelii-chan! • Incluye KakaAnko y MinaKushi, no hay tanto humor. Menciones del equipo Minato y el equipo Kakashi.


****Disclaimer Applied.**** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. || **Advertencias:** Un par de palabras altisonantes.

* * *

><p><em>Mi adorada, estimada, queridísima y sexy (por que ella es be-llí-si-ma xD) <span>Enkelii-chan<span> (a la que sólo llamaré así hoy por ser su cumpleaños, para mí siempre será **Dream**), quién hará cosplay de Kushina y me pasará fotos (porque sí! buscará una peluca así de inmensamente larga): _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ Esto, apreciadísima amiga, es para ti y sólo para ti. ¡Disfruta tu mayoría de edad! Tal vez debí dedicarte un Rated M.. pero mi inspiración, ya sabes, allá perdida junto a la tuya._

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificio.<strong>

_By_ Isi_–_san

…

_El equipo de Minato Namikaze estaba junto a él en una camilla del hospital de Konoha, Tsunade recién salió de la habitación luego de aplicarle un poco de chakra curativo por todo el cuerpo a Minato bajo la mirada atenta de Rin. Los cuatro estaban en completo silencio. Obito, quien por su hiperactividad no podía contenerse mucho tiempo callado fue el que quebró la momentánea paz._

—_¿Cómo es posible que un ataque lograra herirlo, sensei? —Tanto él como sus dos compañeros estaban desconcertados, bien era sabido que su maestro era el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, ningún ataque lo lograba alcanzar y si lo hacía quedaba con heridas menores, por eso, los tres, estaban sumamente curiosos sobre lo que había pasado ahí. ¿Quién le había hecho eso a su sensei? ¿Un enemigo muy poderoso?— ¿Quién fue? ¿De qué aldea?_

—_Konoha —respondió Minato con una sonrisa, los tres niños lo miraron desconcertados._

—_¿Traición? —Preguntó Kakashi abriendo un poco más sus ojos._

—_Mi atacante fue el amor y su procedencia Konoha —dijo tranquilamente entrecerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa._

—_¿Sensei? —La dulce voz de Rin pedía explicaciones._

—_Kushina estaba a punto de ser atacada por la espalda y no se había dado cuenta, yo sabía que no podría apartarla del camino pero si atravesarme para que ella no sufriera mayor daño, había luchado mucho, sabía que no estaba en condiciones._

_Los tres lo miraron desconcertados, Kakashi frunció el ceño._

—_Kushina–san es una J_ō_nin de alto nivel, sensei, no debió hacer eso, fue imprudente de su parte… quizá Kushina–san hubiese podido evitarlo sin que usted resultara tan herido._

_Rin asintió con la cabeza, Obito la imitó._

_Minato rió con alegría —Chicos, recuerden que el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante. Si tenía la oportunidad de salvar a mi compañera no podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Es preferible que ambos saliéramos heridos a que alguno terminara muerto._

—_Minato–sensei, ¿a usted le gusta mucho Kushina–san? —Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja, en su mente fantaseaba por el día en que Kakashi se sacrificara así por ella._

_Minato rió nervioso y un leve sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas —Bueno… yo…_

—_¡Namikaze! —Se escuchó un grito para después abrirse la puerta de golpe._

—_¿Kushina? —Preguntó Minato con una sonrisa, y sí, riendo un poco nervioso._

—_¡Si ellos no te mataron lo haré yo! —Dijo amenazadora mientras se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, por instinto los niños se aparataron de la cama. Kushina aún así se veía herida, se notaba que tenía el costado izquierdo vendado igual que parte de la cabeza—. ¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez? —preguntó acercándose a la camilla de Minato._

—_Kushina, te dije que por el combate con el otro enemigo terminé__ accidentalmente__ en medio de tu ataque, nunca fue mi intención…_

—_¡Deja de mentir que no te queda nada bien! ¿No notas que eres pura honestidad? A lenguas se ve que no es verdad. ¡Deja de sobreprotegerme! ¡Soy una J_ō_nin especializada! ¡Idiota!_

—_Kushina… —intentó calmarla con su voz alegre pero ella se veía muy alterada._

—_¡Pudiste haber muerto, tonto! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!_

—_Prefiero ser yo el que esté en la camilla y no el que te este visitando preocupado._

_Kushina resopló con fastidio —Nunca cambias, Namikaze. ¡Bondad por todas partes! —Exclamó con deje sarcástico—. Por favor, nadie puede ser tan bueno —dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_Minato se quedó callado, su equipo lo miró con curiosidad._

—_Cuando salga del hospital… ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?_

—_Sí, pero tú pagas —dijo ella de mal humor dirigiéndose a la puerta—, ¡tonto!_

—_Por supuesto que yo pagaría, jamás dejaría que tú lo hicieras si te estoy invitando a salir —dijo él con una sonrisa radiante._

—_No es una cita, Namikaze —bramó ella mirándolo, retadora— pero me gusta el ramen gratis. —Después de esto cerró la puerta de golpe. Después de dar el portazo ella suspiró y se sonrojó levemente_—_ Minato es tan_…_ él _—_susurró por lo bajo, aunque se veía molesta era indiscutible que estaba__…__ feliz__…__ porque él no estaba herido de gravedad.  
><em>

_Minato suspiró, Rin soltó una leve risa —Sensei, ella está muy preocupada por su salud._

—_¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Obito— Más parecía que quería dejarlo peor._

—_Claro, vi cómo se acercó… cuando se acercó a Minato–sensei se fijó en sus heridas y notó que no eran muy graves._

_Los tres volvieron a mirar al rubio, estaba con una sonrisa distraída mirando la puerta. Kakashi negó con la cabeza._

—_En una próxima ocasión podría morir si no es más precavido, sensei —le dijo el niño de cabello plateado._

—_Sacrificarme por Kushina no sería una mala forma de morir. Sería una que aceptaría gustoso —dijo él._

_Obito levantó su brazo derecho con decisión —¡Opino lo mismo!, ¡morir protegiendo a Rin sería todo un honor para mí!_

—_Mucho, Rin —habló Minato._

—_¿Cómo, sensei? —preguntó la aludida._

—_Kushina me gusta mucho._

—_Los lazos sentimentales no valen nada —dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos._

—_Kakashi… cuando te toque a ti te acordarás de mí, cuando ames de verdad no te importara morir por esa mujer._

_Rin unió sus manos de forma ilusionada mientras Obito se deprimía por la reacción de su compañera, Kakashi bufó —no creo que eso ocurra._

_Minato rió levemente y les ordenó irse para que él pudiera descansar un poco, entre más rápido se sintiera mejor más rápido comería de nuevo con Kushina. _

_—_.°_**•**_°.—

Kakashi pestañeó de nuevo y volvió a la batalla que estaba llevando con el renegado de la lluvia, había decidido recordar a su sensei en un mal momento.

—¡Hatake, cuidado atrás! —Informó su compañera Jōnin de misión, Kakashi se dio vuelta y eliminó al oponente que planeaba atacarlo por la espalda— ¡Concéntrate, joder! —respondió ella agitada.

La batalla siguió llevándose a cabo con mediana normalidad para ser una emboscada al escuadrón de cinco Jōnin de Konoha. De un momento a otro Kakashi puso atención en la única mujer que acompañaba el equipo, Anko, estaba a punto de ser atacada por tierra así que saltó pero en el aire otro shinobi lanzó un ataque que la hizo perder el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de un tercer shinobi cuando Kakashi interfirió, luego de un poco de resistencia todo se nubló.

_—_.°_**•**_°.—

—¡Hatake! —Gritó Anko abriendo la puerta encontrándose a Naruto y Sakura junto a la cama de su sensei— ¡Gusanos, apártense!

—¡Usted no es nadie para decirnos que hacer! —Gritó exasperado Naruto por el tono de voz usado pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó la Mitarashi se hizo un paso hacia atrás en silencio.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo tenía la situación controlada!

—No parecía —habló con tranquilidad el Hatake fijando su vista en el techo.

—¡Cállate! Tú estabas en tu propia batalla, no tenías que estarte metiendo en la mía, ¡pudiste morir!

—Otras personas prefieren simplemente decir gracias… —Kakashi ahora había abierto su libro un poco después de la mitad y lo comenzaba a leer ante la furiosa kunoichi que lo acribillaba con la mirada.

—¡Eres exasperante! ¡Deja de hacerte el santo, no me trates como a una niña! ¡Soy una Jōnin, puedo defenderme sola!

—¿Quieres ir a comer dangos? —Así era Kakashi, cambiando de temas aleatoriamente y dejando salir las oraciones más inoportunas.

—Estás en una camilla de hospital, imbécil —gritó Anko dirigiéndose a la puerta harta de no estar segura qué estaba haciendo precisamente ahí, ni siquiera le estaba reclamando con la coherencia que le gustaría. Simplemente escuchó que despertó y quiso ir a reclamarle un poco soltando su estrés por el _estúpido _ninja.

—Yo pagaré —dijo él con tranquilidad.

—Solo porque no puedo negar dulces gratis —dijo Anko con enfado y mirándole de reojo— pero no es una cita, Hatake —un portazo fue lo último que se escuchó.

—¿Kakashi–sensei? —Preguntó Sakura dudosa— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Sacrificio… —fue todo lo que respondió Kakashi antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos— _por amor _por sus compañeros de misión. Deben recordar que el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante.

Naruto y Sakura se miraban confundidos _—_¿Ah? —La situación había sido tan_…_ incoherente.

—Creo que ya pueden irse, quiero dormir un poco —respondió el Hatake cerrando su libro.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de él mientras salía de la habitación, Naruto la imitó. Una vez la puerta cerrada el shinobi sonrió de medio lado.

_—_Es divertido como las mejores mujeres tienen el peor carácter y la manera más curiosa de expresar el amor _—_dijo él en voz baja mientras abría de nuevo su libro y continuaba con la lectura, descansaría un poco más y quizá en la noche cumpliría su invitación a Anko, o tal vez mañana, no había prisa.  
>Recordó a su sensei la vez que le pagó el ramen a esa pelirroja escandalosa y definitivamente madre de Naruto. Había llegado con un ramo de rosas rojas que la Uzumaki había aceptado sonrojada.<p>

Rió por lo bajo y se volvió a enfocar en la novela_, _se impidió a sí mismo pensar en algo más, él no era tan romántico.

Además, definitivamente, Anko le haría comer las flores antes de aceptárselas de buenas a primeras. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>No sé, no sé. Lo releí como quinientas veces y aún hay algo que no me gusta del todo... ¡Pero tenía la idea y no la quería dejar ir! ¡Ojalá hayas disfrutado mucho de tu día, nee-chan! Ya sabes... dieciocho no son todos los días :P.<em> _Y perdón no sé si categoricé bien la historia... creo que al final si es más KakaAnko que MinaKushi (: pero ya sabes.. la idea era incluir las dos :P._  
><em>¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!<em>

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi–san_


End file.
